Hypothermie
by heyguy
Summary: Elle est là étendu sur le sol. Hypothermie. Elle est en hypothermie. Savez-vous comment on réchauffe quelqu'un en hypothermie ? Percy le sait, lui, et croyez le ou pas mais déshabiller Annabeth dans ces conditions n'a rien de plaisant. Percabeth two-shot
1. Hypothermie

Tout était allé très vite. Même l'hyperactivité ultradéveloppée de Percy ne lui avait pas permis de suivre ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ce qu'il put comprendre c'est le résultat de la dernière action : Annabeth au sol, pâle, très pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa des lèvres bleutées de la jeune fille. Percy vit rouge. Les trente dernières se remirent en place dans sa tête : l'attaque surprise du géant hypothermique alors que lui et Annabeth campait dans les bois lors d'une quête, le combat qui en avait découlé et le souffle glacé qui avait cloué Annabeth au sol.

Il se projeta en avant de toutes ses forces de manière à passer entre les jambes du géant, il planta son épée derrière le genou gros comme une roue de tracteur du géant et de l'ichor -sang doré des immortels, en sortit. Cela ne fit pas vraiment mal au géant, cela le mit juste en colère.

Percy ne se contrôlait plus, il ne contrôlait pas ses gestes, son instinct le faisait pourfendre, éviter et parer, tandis que son esprit était tout entier dirigé vers la jeune fille étendu dans la neige à quelques mètres de là.

Finalement, Percy dans un risque démesuré lança Turbulence tel un javelot et par chance elle alla se planter dans le crâne du géant. Le monstre se désintégra dans une pluie de sable. Percy chancela sous la fatigue, il alla récupérer Turbulence dans la neige avant de se reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. La fatigue quitta son corps et il courra jusqu'à la personne étendu dans la neige.

-Annabeth ! Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux, je t'interdis de dormir !

Il passa ses doigts sur le visage de la blonde. Il avait froid aux doigts et pourtant la peau d'Annabeth lui paru glacial. Il enleva sa veste à la hâte et l'enroula autour des épaules d'Annabeth. Il la porta ensuite en passant un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre autour des ses épaules jusqu'à leur campement improvisé, sans lâcher les épaules, qui ne lui avais jamais semblé si frêle, il déplia rapidement un sac de couchage et déposa Annabeth à l'intérieur. Tout le long de l'opération il lui avait murmuré des mots rassurants en espérant que cela la tienne éveillé. Il n'était pas secouriste mais il savait quand hypothermie il ne fallait absolument pas s'endormir, au risque de ne pas se réveiller.

-Annabeth surtout tu ne dors pas, compris ?

Les lèvres gercées de la jeune fille essayèrent de bouger pour lui répondre mais seulement un petit nuage de vapeur s'en échappa. Elle n'avait pas mal, en fait elle ne sentait rien, la seule chose qui lui paraissait claire c'était Percy, elle n'avait plus de force mais si quelque par au plus profond de son être il lui en restait un tout petit peu elle la concentrait toute entière à Percy.

Elle sentit qu'on rajoutait une couche de vêtement par-dessus le sac de couchage. En fait c'était le deuxième sac de couchage. Percy était assis sur les sacs à dos en T-shirt, il avait très froid mais il refusait de ne pas donner toute la chaleur qu'il pouvait à Annabeth. Il avait refusé l'immortalité pour elle, elle ne savait pas, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui dire, depuis la fin de la guerre avec Cronos ils étaient restés à la phase du « je t'étripe », cela en devenait même parfois bizarre, comme si cette phase ne convenait plus à leur amitié mais Percy comme Annabeth refusait d'y penser de peur de la perdre cette fabuleuse amitié. Et puis chacun attendait une évolution particulière de leur relation, dont il était persuadé que l'autre ne voulait pas.

-Hé ! je te vois, fermes pas les yeux interdit ! gronda Percy mais il n'avait jamais était aussi inquiet, hors de question qu'il perde Annabeth. Tout va bien se passer si seulement tu ne fermes pas les yeux...

-Pr... prends... essaya de parler la fille d'Athéna mais cela lui demandait trop d'effort.

Il était assit à un mètre d'elle, dès qu'il entendit sa voix il de rapprocha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Et une nouvelle fois il lui effleura le visage.

-Ne te fatigue pas. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus froide que tout à l'heure, je vais faire un feu.

Comme ils étaient au milieu des bois il trouva rapidement des branches inflammables et sortit un briquet du sac, il alluma le feu à un mètre cinquante d'Annabeth, il fallait que cela la réchauffe, pas que cela la brûle. Pendant tout ce temps, bien sûr, il parlait.

-L'autre jour je me disais que du coup on ne c'était toujours pas fait ce cinéma. On devrait y allait après cette quête pour nous féliciter d'avoir géré comme des pros. Il y a ce nouveau film d'action avec Tristan McLean, il parait qu'il est super bien. Je te laisserais même choisir si les pop-corn seront salés ou sucrés.

-Pre... prend p...pull sinon... t...toi au...ssi hy...hypother...mie ... réussit difficilement à articuler Annabeth.

-Tu rigoles ? T'as vue l'état dans lequel tu es ? Tu mérites toute la chaleur que je possède... Percy réalisa quelque chose, mais oui c'est ça !

Il enleva son T-shirt et frissonna, Annabeth avait assez de force pour le regarder pleine d'interrogation.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça Puits de Sagesse, c'est toi qui m'as appris comment réagir quand quelqu'un fait une hypothermie, expliqua-t-il en retirant son pantalon.

Elle comprit, et le regarda s'approcher encore plus près du sac de couchage retirer ses chaussures et se glisser tout près d'elle. Déjà elle sentit la chaleur de Percy se propager dans l'espace auquel ils étaient réduits. En temps normal cette proximité les aurait tout les deux troublé mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Percy frissonna en sentant le corps froid (beaucoup trop froid) d'Annabeth contre lui.

Annabeth connaissait la prochaine étape de ce sauvetage hypothermique, elle essaya tant bien que mal de retirer son manteau mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle luttait déjà pour garder les yeux ouvert. Percy sentit sa détresse.

-Promet de ne pas me frapper pour ça une fois que tu seras remise.

Il vit le sourire dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Et il commença à déboutonner sa veste. Il le retira difficilement à cause du petit espace dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Il commença à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise quand il dut lui retirer le pull. Il faisait des blagues pourrit pour détendre l'atmosphère, ou pour se détendre lui-même, Annabeth elle avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

-La prochaine fois s'il te plait met une veste aussi, c'est plus facile à enlever, se plaina-t-il en ayant du mal à passer le pull par-dessus sa tête.

Elle n'en avait pas rien à faire mais le peu de chaleur qui commençait à lui parvenir l'occupait. Par contre une fois arrivé au T-shirt les deux se sentirent extrêmement mal à l'aise.

-Hum... je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement, s'excusa Percy.

Il saisit le bas du T-shirt de la blonde et commença à le retirer.

-Je regarde rien promis, assura Percy.

Elle ne l'avouera jamais, même pas à elle-même, mais toute au fond d'elle, bien caché sous la guerrière, l'intellectuel et l'amie qu'elle était, il y avait une petite part d'elle qui aurait aimé qu'il la regarde, qu'il lui dise qu'elle était belle. Mais jamais elle ne l'admettrait, jamais. Une fois le T-shirt retiré Annabeth commença à vraiment sentir la chaleur, mais leur corps ne se touchait pas. Et lui il sentit pleinement sa froideur.

-M... mon pan...tal... talon... quémanda Annabeth qui avait encore très froid, ses lèvres était toujours bleue, sa peau très pâle et elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à parler et c'était pire pour bouger.

-Oh !...

Percy était vraiment très gêné. Il ne comptait pas vraiment aller plus loin et puis il ne vit pas très bien comment il pourrait lui enlever.

Il prit une grande inspiration et chercha à tâtons la pression du jean. En voulant atteindre le pantalon Percy rentra en contact avec la peau d'Annabeth, elle était tellement froide que Percy retira sa main pas réflexe et repartit à la recherche du bouton. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il eu besoin de quelque tentatives pour défaire la pression.

-Ta mère va me tuer pour ça, maugréa Percy. Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il à personne en particulier avant d'essayer de faire descendre le pantalon du mieux qu'il pouvait autour des hanches de la jeune.

Il sentait les courbes d'Annabeth sous ses doigts tremblant. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela lui plaisait, non, il avait trop de respect pour Annabeth pour que cela puisse lui plaire. Mais il aurait aimait que ce genre de chose arrive dans quelques années, dans d'autre circonstance... Il put faire descendre le jean jusqu'au dessus des genoux de la blonde. Il prit le relai avec ses pieds, il batailla un peu mais finalement il put faire descendre le pantalon jusqu'au dessus des chevilles d'Annabeth, il s'arrêta là. Finalement il regarda Annabeth dans les yeux, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis qu'il était entré dans le sac de couchage. Elle avait l'air si lointaine et si proche à la fois.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda naïvement Percy.

Bien sûr que cela n'allait pas mieux, enfin si mais à peine, la chaleur de Percy avait commencé à réchauffer l'intérieur du sac, mais lui aussi avait froid, ce n'était pas radical.

-T-toute... t-a cha...chaleur, rappela Annabeth qui luttait de plus en plus fort pour ne pas s'endormir.

Percy fronça les sourcils, ils étaient tout les deux à moitié nu dans un sac de couchage, il ne voyait pas comment lui donner plus de chaleur. Puis il comprit. Essayant de se faire le moins maladroit possible il colla son corps à celui d'Annabeth, celle-ci souffla de contentement au contact de la chaleur et Percy frissonna en prenant réellement conscience de la température corporelle d'Annabeth. La chaleur donna à Annabeth un léger regain d'énergie et elle trouva la force de se blottir un peu plus contre Percy, à la manière d'un chat. Il resserra ses bras autour des épaules de la blonde.

Percy se sentit serin, ce qui était paradoxale étant donné que cinq minutes plus tôt il n'avait jamais était aussi gêné, il était serré dans un sac de couchage contre Annabeth à moitié nus, et alors ? Oui et alors ? C'était pour lui sauver la vie, il ne devait pas se sentir gêné de l'aider, et puis il devait avouer que se sentir si d'Annabeth, même dans ces circonstances, était très agréable.

Annabeth commença à sentir de nouveau, la chaleur, c'était la seul chose qu'elle sentait la chaleur. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle venait de Percy mais pour le moment elle ne pensait pas à cette proximité. Elle pensait juste au retour des sensations, tel une nouvelle naissance.

-Annabeth, tu arrive à bouger ? demanda Percy après quelques instants.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille hocha la tête avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le creux du cou de Percy.

-Je vais en déduire que ça va mieux, dit Percy.

Elle voulu de nouveau hocher la tête, se souvenir ce que cela faisait de bouger, et elle s'approcha trop près. Ses lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec la peau de Percy. Le contact la réveilla pour de bon, elle sentit de nouveau pleinement. Elle prit conscience de la peau de Percy contre la sienne, elle sentit le cœur de ce dernier battre contre elle, elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle aimait les bras protecteurs de Percy autour d'elle, et elle eut comme l'impression que rien ne serrait plus comme avant, que la phase du « je t'étripe » devait s'arrêter dans ces bois. Elle devait récupérer des forces, après elle verrait.

-Du coup pour le cinéma, t'es d'accord ? demanda Percy en serrant Annabeth légèrement plus fort.

Il sentait qu'elle commençait à se réchauffer, il en sourit. Annabeth hocha de nouveau la tête laissant ses lèvres s'attarder contre la peau de Percy un peu plus longtemps, ce n'était pas un baiser, mais c'était agréable. La chaleur commençait doucement à se répandre dans son corps tandis que le jeune homme à ses côtés avait de plus en plus froid mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention.

Annabeth ferma les yeux, même si elle se réchauffait un peu elle restait vraiment très fatiguée.

-Puits de Sagesse je te vois, tu ne ferme ces petits yeux gris sous aucun prétexte, avertit le fils de Poséidon.

-P... pour...rquoi ? demanda Annabeth qui ne voulait qu'une chose au monde (en fait deux mais elle était persuadée que cela ne pouvait pas se produire) : dormir.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, je t'interdis de mourir.

Ils restèrent en silence quelques dizaines de minutes. Puis Percy sentant qu'Annabeth ne tenait vraiment plus l'autorisa à dormir.

-Puits de Sagesse tu peux dormir maintenant.

-Mer...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase -son mot, elle dormait déjà. Percy non plus ne tarda pas à s'endormir, lui aussi était fatigué, alors bercé par le cœur d'Annabeth il plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en sursaut comme alerté par quelque chose d'anormal, le Soleil se levait à l'horizon, il avait dormi toute la fin d'après midi et toute la nuit, tout ça sans aucun rêve ou cauchemars troublant. Il ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller à moitié nus contre Annabeth, comme si tout cela était normal. Puis il se rendit compte que contrairement à la veille il ne sentait pas le cœur d'Annabeth contre son torse, aucun souffle ne venait lui chatouiller la peau. Pris de panique il posa sa main au dessus du sein gauche de la jeune fille. Rien. C'était si vide.


	2. Heartbeat

Puis il se rendit compte que contrairement à la veille il ne sentait pas le cœur d'Annabeth contre son torse, aucun souffle ne venait lui chatouiller la peau. Pris de panique il posa sa main au dessus du sein gauche de la jeune fille. Rien. C'était si vide.

La peur d'avoir perdu Annabeth contrôla ses gestes. En deux secondes il avait déchiré l'intégralité de la couture latérale du sac de couchage pour en sortir, ouvrir la fermeture éclair lui aurai demandé trop de temps. Il se retrouvait presque nus dans la neige au dessus d'un corps sans... non il ne voulait pas penser comme ça. Il adressa une prière muette à Apollon et remercia ses enfants pour lui avoir appris les bases du secourisme. Sans perdre une secondes il commença un massage cardiaque. Une pression, deux pressions, bien au creux des côtes, trois pressions, quatre pressions, plus fort, cinq pressions, six pressions, pas grave s'il lui casse une côte, sept pressions, huit pressions, la cage thoracique de la jeune fille se pliait aux impulsions du jeune homme mais toujours rien de la part du cœur, neuf pressions, dix pressions. Il abandonna sa poitrine, boucha son nez, releva son menton et donna tout l'air qu'il pouvait. Il n'avait pas froid, il s'en voulait. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissait s'endormir ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté éveillé ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette état ? Etait-ce trop tard ? Il refusa de penser à cette option et reprit le massage cardiaque.

Finalement après que Percy eut plusieurs fois jonglé entre le massage et le bouche-à-bouche et ce qui lui sembla une éternité le cœur d'Annabeth repartit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sonnée, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'être morte, ni d'être revenu à la vie. Par contre en voyant le regard de Percy, les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et sa position elle comprit. Elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Percy posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa avec toute l'énergie du désespoir dont il était capable. Elle trouva l'énergie de lui rendre son baiser. En fait la chaleur irradiait dans son corps tel un choc électrique. Elle n'était plus fatigué, elle n'avait plus froid, elle sentait chaque partit de son corps. Elle passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Percy.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir. L'embrasser était la seule chose qu'il voulait faire, la seule chose que son corps était en mesure de faire, la seule option qui lui semblait possible était ce baiser. Et franchement il ne regretta pas, elle ne l'avait pas frappé, contre toutes attentes, elle avait intensifié le baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle Percy refusa de s'éloigner de plus de cinq centimètres d'elle.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça... implora Percy.

Elle essuya les traces de larmes qui striaient les joues du garçon.

-Je ferrais de mon mieux, je te promets ça, promit la fille d'Athéna.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur...

-Non, je ne sais pas... Pour une fois, sourit Annabeth.

Percy ria légèrement. Puis il y eu un passage à vide où tout deux se rendirent compte de leur position : en sous-vêtement, Percy à moitié couché sur Annabeth, sur un sac de couchage déchiré, dans la neige, au milieu des bois, seuls. Ils rirent nerveusement de la situation puis après s'être calmé ils se lancèrent un regard tendre et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Annabeth passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns en bataille de Percy pour l'amener plus proche d'elle si c'était encore possible. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle.

-Annabeth on est quoi maintenant ?

-Je... je ne sais pas... je ne veux pas qu'on perde notre amitié...

Percy se laissa rouler sur le côté, il était maintenant allongé sur le sac de couchage aux côtés d'Annabeth.

-Pourquoi cela voudrait dire perdre notre amitié ?

-Je ne sais pas, imagine que l'on rompt, on ne pourra plus se regarder de la même manière, plus se parler sans que cela fasse forcer.

-Si l'on rompt cela voudra dire qu'on est mieux en amis, cela n'aura pas marché et tout reviendra à la normal.

-Dans ce cas...

Elle se tourna, pris appuis sur ses coudes et déposa plein de petit baiser sur le visage de Percy, le nez, les joues, le front, le menton, tout y passa. Elle avait le sourire et sûrement l'air d'une gamine. Puis elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leur amitié, ils l'avaient enrichi, ils lui avaient ajouté un peu de magie...

*

Bien plus tard elle lui avoua... :

\- Je voulais le mettre dans mes vœux mais c'était trop privé, je voulais le garder pour nous deux...

Ils étaient allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin sur la petite terrasse en bois à la plage. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, trop heureux d'être avec l'autre pour se rendre compte de la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à eux : la mer calme lançait de légères vagues sur le récif, la lune presque pleine et les nombreuses étoiles donnait une lueur agréable à la nuit qui les entouraient aidé des nombreuses bougies déposé au pied du lit. Une légère brise marine ondulait les cheveux de la fille d'Athéna.

-Dis moi... murmura Percy plongé dans les yeux gris de la fille devenue sa femme quelques heures plus tôt.

-Tu te souviens quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, je t'ai dis que j'avais peur que cela brise notre amitié ?

Le fils de Poséidon hocha la tête, elle poursuivit.

-Et bien quand je regardais les dessins animés avant de fugué ou même par la suite dans tout les livres que j'ai lu et que je voyais toutes ses filles tombé amoureuses du prince qui venait de débarqué dans leur vie je les trouvais ridicule, moi je voulais être amoureuse de mon meilleure ami, je voulais qu'on rit ensemble, qu'on ne soit pas gênés, qu'on se chamaille tout le temps, je ne voulais pas être juste l'amante, je voulais être l'amie avant tout. J'ai tout trouvé avec toi. Maintenant je suis amoureuse de mon meilleur ami et de mon Prince.

Percy l'avait écouté sans la couper, il aurait voulu répondre quelque chose de poétique, il aurait tellement voulu lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, il aurait juste voulu exploser, lui envoyer télépathiquement tout ce qu'il aimait chez elle pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux, pour lui envoyer tout les souvenirs les plus intenses et les plus heureux qu'il avait d'elle, il aurait voulu lui démontrer de toute les manières possible qu'elle était son défaut mortel.

Mais il ne trouva rien de plus pertinent que :

-Je t'aime tellement, tu es mon défaut mortel, ma moitié, mon tout, mon Puits de Sagesse...

Tout le reste elle le vit dans ses yeux. Elle l'embrassa, il l'embrassa. C'était leur Nuit de Noce, et le reste de cette nuit n'appartient qu'à eux.

*

Après une séance de baiser supplémentaire, ils finirent par se rhabiller et plier bagage. Comme il avait malencontreusement déchiré le sac de couchage, on raconte qu'ils dormirent ensemble pour le reste de la quête, mais Chiron ne doit absolument jamais être au courant.

Et après avoir brillamment réussi cette quête ils rentrèrent à la Colonie main dans la main.

-Vous avez réussi ?

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

Demanda le cercle de pensionnaires qui commençait de se former autour d'eux.

-Bien sûr qu'on a réussi ! affirma Percy avec un énorme sourire.

-Et vous êtes ensemble ? insistèrent les quelques enfants d'Aphrodite.

Annabeth jeta un coup d'œil à leurs mains entrelacées avant de déposer un bisou sur la joue de Percy.

-Hum, non, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de me le piquer, ria Annabeth.

Tout le monde semble plutôt heureux de la nouvelle.

Ce que personne ne remarqua c'est que derrière le groupe d'adolescents, Chiron souriait, il était vraiment heureux pour Annabeth et pour Percy, mais surtout pour Annabeth, elle n'avait pas eu la vie facile et il l'avait quasiment élevé alors forcement voir tant de bonheur dans ses yeux quand elle croisait le regard du jeune homme le rendait heureux.

Le soir même au pavillon réfectoire l'ambiance était à la fête, enfin une quête sans mort, sans répercutions horrible ou sans découverte pour une nouvelle fin du monde, il y eut aussi un feu de camps. Tout le monde chantait et mangeait des marshmallow grillés. Percy et Annabeth restèrent une grosse heure à rire, discuter, chanter et manger (surtout pour Percy), puis ils partirent s'isoler à la table de Poséidon au pavillon-réfectoire.

-Du coup tu ne m'a toujours pas dis, sucré ou salé le pop-corn ?

-Salé, ria Annabeth. Est-ce que ça fait de cette sortie un rendez-vous ?

-Ca fait de cette sortie une sortie entre amis avec quelques avantages, souri Percy.

-Tu veux profiter de ses avantages maintenant ? demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres en rapprochant son visage de celui du brun.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement à la lueur de la lune.

"-Ben il était temps !

Soudain, le pavillon était envahi de pensionnaires qui tenaient des torches. Clarisse menait la bande. Ils ont foncés sur nous et nous ont hissés tout les deux sur leurs épaules.

-Ben on peut pas être tranquilles ai-je râlé.

-Les amoureux ont besoin de se rafraîchir ! a lancé Clarisse, hilare.

-Direction le lac ! a embrayé Connor Alatir.

Ils nous ont porté au bas de la colline avec des cris joyeux, en nous maintenant assez près l'un de l'autre pour qu'on puisse se tenir par la main.

On s'est tenus par la main jusqu'à l'instant où ils nous ont jetés à l'eau.

Et là, c'est moi qui est eu le dernier mot. J'ai crée une bulle d'air au fond du lac. Nos copains attendaient qu'on remonte, mais, hé... quand on est fils de Poséidon, pas besoin de se dépêcher.

Sans exagérer, ce fut le meilleur baiser sous-marin de tout les temps."

 **J'espère que ça vois a plu et vraiment désolé pour les fautes...**


End file.
